


胜者的补时

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 没有青监狱的世界线
Relationships: Seishirou Nagi/Mikage Reo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	胜者的补时

平心而论玲王自认为好相处，得益于良好且严格的家教，也不主动张扬，仅仅是因为名字太显赫，单是印在花名册上就无处躲藏。他不爱被人贴上等人标签，自信并不完全建立在家庭环境上，但也知道许多事情与生俱来无法改变，可是这样的生活太无聊了。一切都顺风顺水按照既定的道路向前推进，自己竟不剩什么选择的余地。要说这种生活里还有什么能选的……大概也只是感情这些可有可无的调味料吧。  
他小学二年级被女老师说我好喜欢你哦，但那时候还不明白，喜欢一个人的理由可以与此人无关，不是所有喜欢都来自心口。只是因为自己不喜欢对方，所以也没有多在意。第一个女朋友出现在中学二年级，校花，风纪委员，家境优渥，大抵也算是门当户对的情侣（虽说这一点并不在他自己的择偶标准内）。这事没有告诉家里，也没有在校内张扬，就只是在没有人看得到的地方，悄悄地来往。放学后回到家里，一个人躺在床上划着手机屏幕看邮件，但话题总是对面挑起。没过几个月女朋友说，我完全无法感觉到被爱，也不能告诉别人我们的关系，这还算是恋爱吗。玲王就很疑惑：算不算恋爱又是谁说了算，不是你说想跟我在一起的吗。他第一次意识到异性间大概有永恒的隔阂刻在基因里，有些心思他大概一生也无法摸清。但他还是非常诚恳地说，你觉得怎样才能满意。  
玲王在这段关系里的确没有什么欲求，后来的多数时候也完全依顺对方，但最后分手的还是他发现她二股。玲王第一次见这种事情，竟是发生在自己身上，觉得又羞又恼，去问她原因，她说你还是不想碰我吧，对我没有感觉的话为什么要在一起。玲王并不认同喜欢是要和身体接触划等号，摇摇头说如果你觉得身体接触就够了的话，还是去找别人吧。他显然没有理解对方的逻辑：身体接触当然只是最表层，但你连最表层都不愿意给我，又怎么会真正给我爱。  
往后几年玲王仍不缺少追求者，辗转过几人后很快意识到她们大多相似：不是真的追求他，而是追求自己作为他女朋友的身份。  
被人喜欢是一件值得感激的事，但仅仅被追求就是另一回事了。如果分不清的话，就连同自己的喜欢也封印起来。

所以玲王第一次见到凪时说的是，我对你很感兴趣。他很大方地递去手机说交换一下联系方式吧，凪也没犹豫，接过来按自己的邮件地址，心想如果有机会打游戏组队，联系起来会更方便（那时候他理所当然地认为生在那种环境里的人会有大把时间可以消磨在游戏上）。  
将手机交还回去时凪随口问，你为什么要踢足球啊。  
我十六岁以前走过许多弯路，见过无数条死气沉沉的死路之后才终于找到自己想要的东西。  
凪眨眨眼，大约没理解玲王说的是什么，文不对题地说你女朋友听了会伤心的。  
我没有女朋友。玲王一本正经地纠正：现在也并不是在说女孩子的问题，而是关于我过去的一切经历。  
那好吧……这话听着好沉重，凪腹诽，像在16岁就已经经历了60年人生。  
玲王很快反问，那你为什么坐在楼梯间打游戏啊。  
因为那个时间那里通常没有什么人啊，大家都回家了，部活也开始了，没有人打扰。  
玲王有一瞬间感到抱歉，自己大约是第一个在对方的日常里涂抹上非日常色彩的人，但转念又为此暗喜。这很符合他从小到大被灌输的理念，在任何事情上都要成为第一。所以他把话说得笃定又不容置疑：我们大概是很像的吧，有同样无趣的人生，又都得到一些或许并不必要的天赋。他说这话言外之意是，同类可以做朋友，退一万步讲哪怕不交心，也至少共享一些立场。  
是吗。凪仍然兴致缺缺：只是碰巧吧，碰巧我有一点才能。  
而玲王笔直地望过去说，你的才能被我发现，就是命运哦。

他们不入部，偶尔跟足球部的同学踢练习赛。开始踢球的时候谁都没有预想过两个人后来会成为校园传说级的カップル。只知道有才能的人，露出一点锋芒就会被说是狡猾，但如果完全无视这样的才能，也同样会被指责的吧。但一段时间过后所有人都知道他们是一对了。引人注目的两个人，无论出于任何理由腻在一起，都会被这样说。  
而实际相处下来玲王发现凪并没有想象的那么无趣，他只是太随心所欲，有时显得很难搞。凪在多数时候都是一副无精打采的样子，对玲王的回答通常只有好或不好，然后被牵着走推着走甚至背着走，玲王很快就摸清了相处套路，总是很耐心地哄着。只要哄两下他就会乖乖进球，第一次尝到了胜利的甜头，就会有第二第三次，他对自己的传球有求必应。哪里有比这更容易的人际关系——只要他始终掌控好主动权。那时候他显然没有意识到自己还未经历过真正的心动，并不知道恋爱感觉来的时候一切都不在他掌控中。  
他们开始在放学后一起走，十六年来玲王第一次跟父母说放学后不用车来接。两个人蹲在便利店门口吃冰淇淋，凪说我有时候会觉得吃东西真的好麻烦，但冰淇淋很好，会自己化掉。玲王就吐槽说你真的没救了。是吗。慵懒的语气把话音变得好甜蜜，玲王说这样也好，你像现在这样就好，然后看进那双水色的眼里，倏地产生一股亲吻的冲动。  
收尾是浅浅的奶油味道，但和亲吻的感受没有融合在一起，只有柔软的感触留下来令人眩晕的余韵。  
啊，不是，抱歉，我先走了。玲王拎起书包飞快逃离，留下凪在原地，手里一截木棍上写着中奖。凪看着那三个字，あたり，又觉得确实有什么被击中。说不清是什么。他伸手扔掉，但那三个字已经成为一种暗喻，不仅刻进木棍，也刻在被吻过的地方。

玲王落荒而逃之后非常绝望，自己甚至忘记解释那亲吻是什么意思，尽管在那种场合组织不好语言，也本该努力表示。更重要的是，自己可能因此亲手葬送这刚开了个头的足球梦想，他把这件事视为自己人生中最大的败笔，但如果在这里放弃了凪和足球，就再也无法重拾和拼凑。次日路过隔壁班，看见凪也不好意思打招呼，但这一天和足球部约好了有比赛。放学后正犹豫着要不要去操场，在走廊上被凪叫住。玲王说你不生气吗，被我做了那样的事情，当然我不是那个意思，只是，啊，我也说不清了。  
诶，什么？走到教学楼后的阴影里，凪凑过去，两个人的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起，问句溶解在滚烫的呼吸里：这个吗？  
凪也说不清自己为什么会有这样的举动，要弄清楚自己的心思是世界上最麻烦的事情。他从来都是遵从本心，只是一瞬间想这样做。相处至今玲王也总算能理解凪的这种性格，不再追问什么，况且再问下去只会让自己的处境更窘迫。毕竟一切的起因还是自己那个不明不白的亲吻。  
不再追问，就好像可以跳过这些片段，回到原有的日常轨迹。

凪非常喜欢赛前玲王扎头发的动作，肩颈和手臂线条都有一种匀称的美感。但又不喜欢玲王总是在这么多人面前露出后颈，因为那原本是他独占的一小块皮肤。他长得高但平时很多事嫌麻烦，站没站相坐没坐相，一言不合就往玲王身上挂，脸埋在他背后。玲王身上有一种好闻的味道（大概是有钱人家的讲究），衣物柔软剂和洗发水是两种不同的干净味道，凪好奇地靠近了一点，嘴唇碰到了后颈的皮肤，觉得好暖，就蹭了两下。玲王会颤抖一下，转过头碰上他的呼吸：你干什么啊！  
这显然和原本期望的日常不太一样。但他们仍闭口不谈感情，只用举动去试探，用感官来确认。玲王那里封印许久的喜欢仍然封印着，非常坚决地相信占有欲并不等于爱情。

御影宅里两亲有时出差海外，留玲王独自在家，他就把凪带回家里打fifa。玲王通常会选皇马，每每被问起来都说，白色是胜利的颜色（这话简直像是在指凪，而两人竟都未察觉）。玲王想，我永远记得2018年夏天。那时候他第一次知道足球里没有哪两个名字是永远绑定的。那一年欧冠决赛在基辅，冠军是皇马，而利物浦卷土重来则要等到一年后的马德里。但谁都没有想过C罗与白衣分道。如今即便知道世界上一切永久都是谎言，还是希望现在这种状态可以持续。他想到这里就像是要宣告什么似的去吻凪，又顺水推舟地将手伸去下面。  
玲王最清楚凪那种不太想动的本性，背对着他跨坐到腰上。凪始终是被引导着的，在球场和在床上一样。他问玲王要几回你才满足呀。玲王说你放心好了比赛的体力还是会给你留着的。他就乖乖躺着，看着那个背影又渐渐感到不满，拉了拉玲王的手说转过来，我想看脸。然后感到对方的内里瑟缩一下，声音发颤：不要。  
玲王极少拒绝他，这屈指可数的一次让凪很不甘心，有点强势地伸手贴到他的手背上，手指再一节节扣进指缝里，有点任性撒娇的意思。玲王转过身来看他一眼，眼角红红的眼睛亮亮的，鬓发被汗水浸湿，但很快又抽出手来挡住脸。凪心里一颤，原来玲王也会害羞啊。竟觉得有点可爱，在这种事情里也不只单纯觉得麻烦了。  
感情和关系变质也就是从这一刻开始。凪属于那种，只有在自己有兴趣的时候才会主动去做些什么。他坐起来从背后抱住玲王，长手长脚将人紧紧困在怀里。连接的地方又深入了一点。玲王不禁漏出一声低吟，艰难地说你抱这么紧我动不了。凪下巴搁在他肩上，在他耳边闷闷地说我来动。什么？我来…啊，自己说这话好像也有点羞耻呢。玲王正怀疑自己做梦，下一秒被抓着肩和腿翻了个面，顿时五味杂陈，仿佛看着儿子成长到青春期终于开窍的母亲。玲王再想起自己遇见凪时脑海里浮现出的加粗大字，コイツが欲しい，已经随着语境变化成了让人脸红的句子。但果然还是很想要啊。  
看着脸完全是另一幅光景。凪开始成为主动方，但脸上的情绪仍是云淡风轻的，也看不出有什么情欲。玲王伸手臂挡在脸前，又被抓着手腕拉开。头顶飘下来懒洋洋的声音说这样挡住不就没有意义了吗。原来玲王平时和我做的时候都是这样的表情啊。他说我要开始动了哦，玲王偏过脸不看他，小声说这些事情你不用一一报告，腿却坦率地挂上他的腰。  
射出来的时候玲王双手攀上凪的肩，紧紧将他按在怀里，然后凪也射出来，卸了力压到玲王身上，脸埋在他颈窝。玲王伸手去揉他的头发，有点脱力地埋怨道你每次都是这种性冷淡的表情和我做吗。是吗，我哪知道呢，我看不到自己的脸。玲王说算了，你一直这样就好，很安定，又温情地说不要离开我。凪拖长音嗯了一声。  
这样轻易发誓永远在一起，却忘记了情欲的滤镜下一切都是不可靠的。想要真正实现永远，就只能在记忆里把这一秒拉长，怎么可能希求一些瞬间可以在现实中推进到下一秒，再下一秒，直至今后的每一秒。

大概所有关系亲密的高中生都避不开要为进路吵一架。凪没有别的爱好，打游戏是因为手边最近的东西就是PS4，也不怎么肝——至少他自己觉得没怎么肝，只是因为很闲，一直这样消磨时间，所以排位倒也不低。他偶尔躺在床上想，自己就是全日本最无聊的高中生，哪怕这样无所事事地消磨掉一生，也不觉得有什么遗憾吧。可是他也知道玲王的轨迹大概和自己的完全相反，一开始就在人生游乐园里拿到属于胜者的镀着金的入场券，就必须时时刻刻从头到脚都发光。  
凪坐在操场边的台阶上打游戏，玲王说我如果不能踢足球就只能回家了，你有什么打算。凪就懒洋洋地反问为什么不能踢足球呢，我们不是没有输过吗。  
但还是不能成为职业选手，啊，虽然我是不太可能了，你大概是可以的吧。玲王想，只有在最初对足球、对败北、对世界都一无所知的时候，才能全心相信两个人会一同抵达顶点。  
所以玲王不踢足球了吗。  
嗯。  
那我也不玩了，不和你一起就没有什么意义。  
凪原本不是那种会跟别人起争执的个性，但无所谓的态度在一些需要严肃讨论的时候就显得十分让人火大。玲王说我一直以来也都不在意你这种性格，但现在也该认真思考进路了。凪看着变灰的屏幕上跳出的GAME OVER，这才慢慢抬起脸说我很认真啊，我没有什么必须要踢足球的理由，除了你。  
玲王一直以为凪并不是在感情上敏感的那类人，所以仅仅是听对方讲出有点像情话的句子，就因为惊喜而迅速脸红——而这种事多数时候还只是在床上。自己虽然在多数时候掌握主动权，却屡屡被对方败给对方的出其不意，在球场上是这样，场外何尝不是。这种时候才明白，自己有多拿他没办法。  
最后他叹了口气说我们大概是去不成同样的学校了，然后突然被吻住，有些惊讶地瞪着眼睛，但因为太近了难以对上焦又复而合上眼。被放开时他舔了舔嘴唇，郑重其事地看向凪，说这两年谢谢你。  
凪理解得很快，半眯起眼，柔软地笑起来：要习惯没有你的生活也好麻烦啊。

一些周末，两个人曾坐在玲王家的地毯上看一些比赛或电影。凪随口提起最喜欢的电影是Eternal Sunshine。玲王有些诧异，他看上去并不像会对什么爱情故事感兴趣，大概是被其中的科幻元素所吸引。  
如果可以选择消除关于一个人的记忆，你会把谁抹消吗。  
不会吧。虽然我并没有这种经验，但我觉得想要忘掉一个人，一定是痛苦到无法忍受了，而这样巨大的痛苦，一定是因为很用力地爱过。  
但我觉得能消除也很好呢，是没有痛苦的失恋，不会有任何损失。  
玲王心说这种想法就很符合凪一贯的行事作风，但还是问，不会遗憾吗？  
不知道啊，我也没有恋爱经验，恋爱，不会很麻烦吗。  
玲王想起从前一些不太美好的异性交游，坚决地说真的很麻烦，一瞬间竟有点想把那些女朋友从头脑中抹消了。

如今玲王回想自己这些年得手的一切，虽然尽是些无聊的东西， 但从不会从自己手中飞离。只有凪，只有凪和足球是例外。直到宣告要分开的时候他们才第一次意识到麻烦的不是恋爱，真正爱上的时候，更困难的是强迫自己不爱。所以即便再来一次，还是会在被夕阳涂成金色的楼梯口撞向他，在昏暗的便利店后门吻住他，在独处时引火上身……又在高中的终场哨声响起的时候，第一次尝到失恋的味道。  
他只有重新爱上的自信，却想不到如何改写结局。


End file.
